This invention relates to a disposable syringe, and in particular to a disposable syringe for single use in a needleless injector.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,190,523 issued to I. Lindemayer on Mar. 3, 1990 discloses a disposable syringe and a needleless injector. There are many other patents and published patent applications relating to needleless injectors, including U.S. Pat. No. 7,357,915, issued to K. Menassa on Apr. 15, 2008. In spite of the large amount of activity in the field, there still exists a need for a safety syringe for a needleless injector which can be used once and only once. The present invention is believed to meet such need.